<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cordelia's Birthday Getaway by frozentiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133683">Cordelia's Birthday Getaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger'>frozentiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin takes his wife Cordelia to a beach on her birthday for some one on one time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cordelia's Birthday Getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So i noticed it was Cordelia's birthday today and being that she is one of my favorite fire emblem characters i had to write a short story for her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin had surprised Cordelia with a day away together at a private beach in an outrealm to celebrate her birthday. When they got there around noon they were happy to see a beautiful white beach with a sparkling clear ocean.</p>
<p>Cordelia was wearing her favorite red two piece swimsuit and Robin was wearing a plain dark purple swimsuit, they both had a clear view to enjoy their spouses body. While admiring her husband's exposed toned chest Cordelia caught herself blushing and rubbing her legs together and decided to immediately jump in the water to cool off. Seeing his wife come up from underwater skin dripping wet and swimsuit sticking to her slender body Robin found that he had quickly gotten hard and jumped in as well to try and hide his erection.</p>
<p>They both splashed and played around in the water like they were kids again for a while, afterwards they both held each other close. Robin wished her a happy birthday to which Cordelia thanked him and leaned in for a kiss. While the kiss started out romantic it quickly became more as the two pushed their bodies close while touching each other lower and lower.</p>
<p>Cordelia reached into her husband's swimsuit and began stroking the hard cock within, Robin returned the favor by inserting two of his fingers into her pussy. The two quickly realized that this wasn't enough to relieve the lust that was consuming them.</p>
<p>Robin quickly spun Cordelia around and forcefully pushed her chest down while pulling her bottom off giving him a full view of her firm round ass and puffy pussy. Cordelia whined as she felt his thick cock pushing against her folds before shoving into her slick insides. Since she was already very wet his cock had no problem sliding to her womb. Holding his cock deep within her for a moment Robin pulled back slowly before smacking her ass leaving a red handmark as he began hammering into his sexy wife.</p>
<p>Cock was filling every inch inside her and she could feel his hips slapping against her ass as she was taken fast and hard just the way she liked it. Robin held her hips to keep her steady as he fucked his wife like animals in heat mating. His cock was suddenly squeezed hard as Cordelia leaned back moaning while she came. Seeing and feeling his wife cum made him follow soon after. Robin groaned as he shot loads of thick cum into her womb making the knight below moan louder as she was creampied.</p>
<p>Robin pulled his cock out of the tight hole with a lewd sound as cum began dripping from her into the ocean. Cordelia turned her head around and kissed her husband before diving back in the water to clean off.</p>
<p> After the two had washed up they set up towels on the beach and sat down for lunch. Cordelia had packed some sandwiches and water canteens for them. They ate their food chatting about meaningless things while enjoying each other's company.</p>
<p>A few hours later the sun was beginning to set over the water as the young couple were on a towel going at it again. Robin was on top thrusting down hard into his wifes snug warm pussy while Cordelia had her legs wrapped around his hips pulling him deeper as her hands clawed at his back leaving marks. The two were kissing while swirling their tongues around each other completely enjoying their getaway.</p>
<p>Robin pulled back and held her legs above her while he gave a few more deep hard slams into the warm pussy he loved before pulling out and shooting his cum onto his lover. Cordelia was showered in warm cum as lines of it covered her chest, breast and face. Once he was done Robin looked down and saw his wife panting drenched in his sperm. She then got up and took his cock into her mouth giving him a thorough cleaning with her tongue.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday honey” Robin said petting her head as she sucked his cock fast and sloppy. Pulling off with a pop she replied “Thanks dear for the amazing gift i'll make sure to return the favor on your birthday~” she said with a sly wink before getting back to work with her mouth.</p>
<p>The two stayed for another hour enjoying some oral sex before packing up and heading home for the day. Cordelia thought to herself how lucky she was to marry such a loving husband like Robin on the way back. When they got home they quickly greeted their daughters before rushing to their room and spending the whole night having sex.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Going to be working on a longer story soon but for now i hope you enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>